Frost
|designation = 09 |gender = Female |hair color = Silver/White |eye color = Red |height = 5'5 |weight = 126.4 lbs |relatives = None |affiliation = Justice League The Team |marital status = Dating Batman |powers = Cryokinesis Cryo-Phasing |weaknesses = Flames/Heat Human Limitations |voice = Laura Bailey}} Frost (Real name: Macy Maddison) is a member of the Justice League, and is viewed as one of its founding members. She is from Russia, but was found in Gotham City by Batman and Robin. She stayed with them and eventually helped in the founding of the Justice League. She is the mentor of Doll, as well as the former mentor to Domino. Personality 's antics]]Frost is a icy and placid individual. She is best defined as a loner, as she rarely forms bonds with others and typically keeps to herself. However, when she does form bonds with others, they are typically strong and cause her to change her behavior towards them, such as in the case of Doll and Batman. Although she is typically a loner, she is known for "sticking around" in places where she finds herself having deep bonds with people whom she doesn't want to leave, the main examples of this being Superman (despite their fights) and Robin. Not only this, but she tends to show concern and care towards them and even risk her life for them, although the latter is usually in rare cases and tends to be directed more towards Batman and Doll. Though she cares strongly for her companions, this causes her to want to protect them, usually by leaving them, because of her belief that everyone she stays with dies. This has caused her to walk out on the team several times throughout the series, but Batman or Superman usually bring her back. There have been notable times in which she has been brought back by Wonder Woman, supposedly being dragged. This quality manifests most in her complicated relations with Batman. She appears to be attracted to him and flirts with him, but seems to keep her distance as well, because of her profound sense of protection. However, Superman has noted that this protective behavior is actually damaged those she loves and has actually told her to "take a chance" while Doll encouraged her to "go for the kill". Appearance Frost, despite being at least a century old, takes the appearance of a teen with long silver-white hair and crimson red eyes with slit pupils, looking much like a cat. She is sometimes portrayed as having full lips, but only appears this way at certain camera angles. Her uniform is often that of what looks like a school uniform, wearing a neat, white collar shirt, underneath a dark green vest which is unbuttoned a great deal to show off her ample chest. When she isn't on missions, she wears plaid with these, but when she is on missions, she instead wears matching dark green pants. Her shoes are usually dark brown combat boots. Her most noticeable trait is a dark black choker around her neck with a string of pearls attached to it, as well as two chain links that were once attached to a full-length chain. Equipment *'Push Knives': *'Energy Knives': Powers & Abilities Cryokinesis Frost's main capabilities involve her Cryokinesis, the manipulation of ice. She is able to ultimately form anything out of ice, even clones of herself, although there is a limit, as she stated that she couldn't form buildings. Before she had mastered her cryokinesis, it manifested itself as ice crystals on and in her hair and even prevented her from having skin-to-skin contact because of her lack of control. Energy Unlike most, Frost is able to manifest her life energy. By doing so, it allows her speed, stamina and physical strength to increase. However, her energy is extremely dark, and manifests as a red glow around her. Regenerative Capabilities & Immortality Frost's regenerative abilities far surpass that of a regular Human. She can heal gunshot and knife wounds in seconds and possesses a level of immortality. Although she was originally thought to be invincible and virtually un-killable, she was "killed" when she was shot with silver bullets. Her immortality is further demonstrated by her age. Initially, she had no memory of her life before she was saved by Batman, but she gradually began to remember over the course of the series. She is at least over a century old, and is quite possibly over three centuries old. Speed & Stamina Strength Other Skills Professional Pianist Computer Specialist Relationships Trivia *Frost's real name, Macy Maddison, is rarely used to address her and only once has it been used, since she generally gets angry when someone addresses her so. This one use was by Superman, and Frost allowed him to. **"Frost" is her legal name. She claims that she made the identity to forget her past. Quotes Category:Female